The Murdochs Give a Party
by Voltaire63
Summary: Takes place a year after Julia and William have married in "Detective Murdoch Takes a Vacation."
1. Chapter 1 Planning

The Murdochs Give a Party

"William, wouldn't you like for us to give a party?", Julia said suddenly out of the blue.

"What?" he said practically dropping the book he was reading. "Did you say you want to give a party? You know I'm not much of a party person", he said aprehensively.

They had been married for almost a year and Julia felt like it was time to push her way back into society life. No longer would she slink around on the edges of polite society. She finally found herself oblivious to the stares and whispers. Let them all be damned.

"Just a small one with close friends. Maybe a dinner party."

William squirmed before answering. "And when would this event occur?"

"How about in a fortnight? That would be enough time I think."

"Are you sure you want to open this can of worms? After all you have been keeping a rather low profile for some time now."

"Yes. I know. And I'm tired of it."

"You know I'd do anything for you. If this is something that you really want to do..."

"Thank you, William. I know it's not 'your cup of tea'". She laughed.

"What's the matter, me ole mucker? You look so glum. The honeymoon finally over?" Brackenreid quizzed the detective, who sat morosely at his desk.

Murdoch looked up and smiled faintly. "Julia wants us to host a dinner party in two weeks."

"Oh, you're in for it now, boy-o. Dinners, parties, teas..."

"Teas, sir? Anyway don't sound so gleeful. I'm sure you and Mrs. Brackenreid are on the guest list."

George poked his head in Murdoch's office. "You're needed, sir."

"Ah, something I can deal with." He got his hat and left with George.

Later that evening when William arrived home, Julia met him waving a piece of paper. "Can you look at this guest list and see if it meets your approval?"

"Can I sit down first?" He plopped on the sofa. "Okay, show me." He took the list and began to read it aloud, "the Brackenreids, George, Dr. Grace, Dr. and Mrs. Smythe, Ruby! Is Ruby going to be in town? How nice! " He continued reading "James Pendrick, and Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. Do I know them?"

"I think so. They are patrons of the Toronto Art Museum. You met them last year at Ruby's birthday party."

"Oh, yes. I think I remember them. He's a rather dour fellow and she's quite chirpy."

Julia laughed."I guess you're right. Perhaps we'll leave them off this time. Is the rest okay?"

"Yes. I suppose so. Including us that makes ten."

"A nice round number and I think that you should get on quite well with them all."

"Have you a menu yet?"

"I'll work on that tomorrow. Now let's work on tonight's menu. Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes. I'm starving. I missed lunch."

They retired to the dining room.

Julia spent her evenings planning a menu and addressing invitations. She needed to get those in the post right away. Days were taken up with her private practice, which she had opened again six months earlier. Her patients were now all women. At least William hadn't been her patient since their wedding. His life had finally settled down now that he was happy and could concentrate. No more careless accidents on his part. Marriage definitely agreed with him. She was quite happy too, ecstatic actually. This marriage was so different than the one to Darcy had been. William never argued with her about her social opinions. She was her own woman, to act and think the way she wanted. Of course sometimes she was sure he wanted to say something or voice some objection but he just smiled and held his tongue. He told her she was a strong woman who knew her mind and he wasn't there to change it. She loved this about him. He didn't care about social standing and left it to her to decide their future in that area as well. And then there was the passion. It was always present. How she ever thought she could live without William Murdoch in her life or be married to another was now beyond her ken. Sometimes just looking at him still made her knees weak. Yet he seemed to have no clue to the effect he had on her and women in general. And she knew he adored her. He always had. Many other women had come and gone from his life, but he never had eyes or heart for any of them, save his Julia.

The date of the dinner party was rapidly approaching. William had repeatedly asked her what he could do to help, but she assured him she had everything under control. There was one thing that she finally broached with him.

"William", she got his attention over breakfast.

"Yes? "

"There is one little thing I was wondering if you would do for me at the dinner."

"And what would that be?"

"Well...I was thinking that maybe you could, well perhaps..."

"What is it Julia?"

"Could you play the piano, just a little?" Ever since she had found out at their wedding dinner that he could play piano, and quite well at that she had waited for him to do it again but he had showed no interest in pursuing it even though she had a lovely piano that had belonged to her mother sitting right there in their parlor.

"Oh, Julia. I don't think that's such a good idea. I haven't played in years and my right hand is still very stiff from that knife wound."

"Well, if you really don't want to," she said with a pout.

He hated when she made that face. And he hated not doing something that she asked him to do. But he really didn't feel like practicing , and his hand did ache a lot. He flexed his fingers then said,"Maybe. If I feel I can do it properly. But don't depend on it. And I don't expect to be practicing like some school boy. We'll just have to see. " Then he sighed, feeling totally defeated.

Julia went to his chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, William."

"Remember, it's not definite," he said with a weary smile.

"Yes, of course." She was pretty sure he would come through though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Murdochs Give a Party

That afternoon at lunch, Murdoch took a little side trip to a music store. He had an idea about what he might play at dinner. The music that he already knew was considered "serious music" like Bach, Beethoven, Chopin. He thought maybe something lighter might be more suitable. As he looked through stacks of sheet music, a clerk approached.

"May I help you sir?"

Murdoch held in his hands a selection of music. He asked,"do you have a piano available I could try this out on?"

"Yes sir. Right this way."

The detective followed him to the upright piano and sat down at the keyboard. He flipped through the pages of the music, studying each briefly. His extraordinary mind had already committed the notes to his memory. However he placed the pages on the music stand anyway. He flexed his fingers, especially his right hand, then began to play. He managed to get through the whole jaunty piece before his hand seized up. As he finished the few patrons in the store and the clerk broke out in applause. Murdoch's cheeks reddened. He had totally forgotten he wasn't alone as he played.

He rose quickly from the piano bench and said, "I'll take this." After paying he hurried out of the store as all eyes followed him to the door.

Back at the office he tossed the sheet music on his work table. He didn't really need it anymore but thought it only proper that he purchase it.

It was now the Wednesday before the Friday night dinner. Ruby was due to arrive. She was going to stay with Julia and William in the guest room and lend her sister a hand in preparing for the party. In addition to her maid, Linney, Julia had engaged a cook and another domestic temporarily.

Murdoch had just walked into the office when the inspector met him. "There's been a murder just outside Port Credit that falls under our purview. Take Crabtree and see what it is about. Train or carriage?"

"Train or carriage what, sir?"

"Do you want to go there by train or carriage? Train would be more comfortable but with a carriage you could leave now."

"How about a horse and buggy? I can drive it myself."

"Yes. That'll do nicely."

"We'll just go home and get some things first since we may have to spend the night."  
"George, my office." Murdoch explained what they were doing and told George to hire a horse and buggy after he packed.

He returned home to pack a small bag. From there he phoned Julia at her clinic. He didn't have time to stop by.

"William, you'll be back in time for dinner Friday, won't you?" Julia was finally feeling stressed. Only Williams's presence calmed her and now he would be gone.

"Of course I will. And Ruby will be here today. You'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I'm sorry. But I'll be back before you miss me."

"I miss you already and you haven't left yet."

He laughed. "I miss you too. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Julia almost burst into tears. William almost never used little terms of endearment like sweetheart.  
"Goodbye, dear William."

Ruby stuck her head in the door of Julia's office. "Hi Sis."

"Ruby", Julia shrieked. She rose from her desk and ran to her sister, throwing her arms around her in a great hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"My, what a nice welcome, Jules!"

"That was my last patient. Let's go home."

Murdoch and Crabtree arrived at the designated crime scene on the outskirts of Port Credit after about two hours on the road. As they exited the buggy George secured the horse and Murdoch made his way over to a local man standing by the body.  
As the detective made the sign of the cross, he knelt by the body. "George, we know this man. It's Alan Clegg, the American spy."

"Right you are Murdoch" said another voice.

When he looked up he saw another person standing there. "Terrence Meyers. I should have known."


	3. Chapter 3 The Crime

Chapter 3  
The Murdochs Give a Party

**Wednesday**

"Well Meyers, what's going on here? Did you kill Clegg?"

"Murdoch, you cut me to the quick."

"I'm sure this must be some state secret affair that even knowing about is treasonable. What am I doing here?"

"Because Murdoch, I need your help."

"Again. That never works out very well for me or the constabulary."

"This could cause an international incident, Murdoch. We need to find the murderer, and hope he or she is not Canadian."

"But what if the murderer is Canadian?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Then get down here and help me. We need to go through his pockets and clothing before I send the body to the coroner."

Meyers knelt down with detective Murdoch and searched through Clegg's clothing. George helped them bag any potential evidence.

Finally, standing up, Murdoch addressed Crabtree. "George, take the buggy and transport the body back to Toronto to Dr. Grace for the autopsy and time and cause of death. She can phone her report to me. And George, go over the clothes and effects again to make sure we didn't miss anything. You might want to check the soil on his shoes as well."

"Right. But Sir, how will you get back?"

"There are other means of transportation, George. You can handle the buggy by yourself can't you?"

"Oh sure, sir," George replied hesitantly.

"Are you positive, George? I know you're not quite comfortable with horses."

"I'll be fine, sir."

"Alright then. Hop to it."

Turning to Terence Meyers, Murdoch says,"Ok Mr. Meyers, tell me all the particulars that you've been leaving out."

"Jules, will William be home tonight?"

"Probably not. He's out of town on a case. But he promised to be back for the party.

They heard a knock at the door and Linney came to tell Julia who had arrived.  
"Mrs. Murdoch, there is a man here who says he is a piano tuner."

"Julia, are you having music Friday night? How marvelous. Who is it?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, Ruby. I'm not even sure this will happen. I'm just having the piano tuned in case. It hasn't been played in ages. Neither you nor I ever had Mother's talent."

"Or any talent at all for that matter," she chuckled. "Why have you hung onto it for so long?"

"Because. It was Mother's and it's a beautiful piece of furniture."

"Yes indeed. A parlor grand piano is quite a 'grand' addition to any home", Ruby said, laughing.

"Show him in, Linney. Come on, Ruby. I'll show you your room."

Julia and Ruby spent the evening making place cards, and catching up with gossip.

"I tell you, Emily. It was quite an eventful ride back to Toronto in the buggy without detective Murdoch."

"How so George", she asked as she proceeded with the autopsy of Alan Clegg.

"Well first the horse didn't like me."

"Oh George. You exaggerate. What do you mean it didn't like you."

"It kept turning around looking at me with an evil stare."

Emily broke into an uncontrolled guffaw. "What else, George", she finally managed to get out between chuckles.

"Emily, it's not funny", George said with some hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry George. Go on."

"Well, it wouldn't keep up a steady gait and it stopped from time to time to munch on the foliage along the road."

"I suspect George, that horsemanship just isn't your forte."

"I guess you're right. It just seems to come so naturally to Detective Murdoch."

As Emily smiled George asked, "will you have your report ready to phone in to the detective tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes. And I have the clothes for you to examine."

Murdoch and Meyers sat in a small cafe drinking tea. Meyers kept looking around to make sure they weren't being observed or overheard.  
"Murdoch, are you familiar with the Alaska Panhandle boundary dispute Canada is having with America?"

"Yes. Canada claims access to the sea in the disputed area. The Americans claim all the panhandle as part of Alaska."

"I believe Alan Clegg was in Canada to meet with factions that ultimately would result in Canada's claims prevailing."

"Then it is likely that someone from the U.S. wanted to stop him from brokering any concessions that favor Canada over the American claim."

"That's the way it looks to me and my bosses, but how to prove it."

"I see. That's why we must hope the murderer is American and not Canadian. While we wait for the autopsy report let's ask around and see who the players are we are dealing with" suggested Murdoch.


	4. Chapter 4 The Investigation

Chapter 4 The Investigation

The Murdochs Give a Party

**Thursday-Part** **1**

Wednesday evening Murdoch and Meyers had canvassed the area and ascertained that there were four Americans staying at two hotels nearby. In the morning Murdoch would be get the autopsy report and have George check on the names of the Americans from the station house.

For the night he checked into one of the hotels. He grabbed a light bite to eat and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Julia lay in their bed wide awake. She missed not having William lying beside her. She wrapped her arms around his pillow inhaling his scent and finally fell asleep. Her dreams were of him.

First thing in the morning Dr. Grace and George were on the phone to detective Murdoch.

"Dr. Grace, do you have a time and cause of death for me?"

"Yes, detective. I took note of the time the body was found and where, the body temperature, rigor mortis..."

"Yes, yes, doctor. I'm sure your methods are sound. Just tell me the results."

"Of course. I estimate the victim died Wednesday morning in the early hours between 2 and 3 a.m."

"And the cause? Murdoch asked impatiently.

"He was garroted to death then shot in the heart. A bit of overkill wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed. Thank you doctor. And the bullet?"

"22 caliber. A small gun, perhaps a Derringer."

"Again thank you. George are you there?"

George took the phone, "yes sir."

"Did you find anything else in the clothing and effects?"

"Not really sir."

"Then have Henry catch the next train and bring me the bullet."

Murdoch then gave George the names he wanted him to check. "Call me as soon as you have anything. If I'm not here leave a message."

"The house is clean, the spirits bought, menu set, the piano tuned, the silver polished, the china spotless. What have I forgotten, Ruby?"

"Jules, it looks like everything is going as planned. Perhaps you should relax for a bit."

"Yes. I'm only going to the clinic for half a day."

"Have you heard from William?"

"No. But I didn't expect to. When he's working he gets really absorbed in it."

While the detective was finishing breakfast George called him back.

"That was fast George."

"Let's just say I have friends in high places."

"High places, George?"

"Well sir, I have a friend in the New York City Police Department who was able to help me with all four names. It seems all four persons are acquainted with each other."

"Let me guess. They are all involved with the Yukon Mining Company."

"How did you know that sir?"

"We did go through his pockets you know George. Clegg had a letter from said company on him."

At that moment Meyers joined Murdoch. "What have you detective?"

"Shhh, I'm talking to Constable Crabtree now."

"Sir, Ormond Jones is the majority shareholder in the mining company. Maxfield Cornelius is an ex-army man who was dishonorably discharged for fighting with a superior officer. Lawrence Guthrie is suspected by New York police of being involved in a strangling death, but they have insufficient evidence. And Alice Newman is a society lady who has been seen in the company of Mr. Jones. All four persons are listed as shareholders in the company."

"It seems we probably have our murderer or murderers here. It's just a matter of proving it. Thank you, George. Call if you have any further information."

"I will sir, and good luck."

Murdoch related Crabtree's information to Meyers who posed, "why would these Americans all be involved in a Canadian company?"

"Apparently it is not a Canadian company. It just looks like one on paper."

"I think it's time we talked to our suspects don't you detective?"

Emily was still at the station house after her call to detective Murdoch.

"May I escort you to the Murdochs tomorrow night, Emily?"

"Why yes George. That would be delightful. Do you think Detective Murdoch will get back in time?"

"I'm sure he'll move heaven and earth to try."

Julia and Ruby sat in the parlor talking. "I almost don't like being this prepared. I feel like I should be doing something."

Changing the subject Ruby asked "Tell me, Jules. How is it married to William rather than Darcy?"

"Ruby!" she replied, shocked. "How can I talk about Darcy after his tragic murder?"

"I'm your sister. I'm probably the only person you can talk to about this."

Julia thought for a moment. "William is everything I ever dreamt that a husband would be and more."

Ruby leaned toward her eager to hear more. "I've had to admit to myself that I never really loved Darcy, not like I love William. Darcy was a good man, but William is my...soulmate. There. I've said it."

"Julia, you were the only one who didn't see that you and William belonged together."

Julia looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really. It was obvious to anyone who ever saw you two in the same room together. "

"Enough. Shall we change the subject now, Ruby?"

"Let's go shopping then, Jules. That should take your mind off William."

"What makes you think my mind is on William ?"

"Again this is your sister remember. Who were we just talking about? I know you're worried about him and also almost mad at him for not being here."

Julia laughed. "You know me so well. Alright. Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Pursuit

The Murdochs Give a Party

Chapter 5

**Thursday, Part 2**

Murdoch's authority in Port Credit was official, so he commandeered a room at the hotel where they could conduct interviews. He and Meyers had each suspect come in one at a time.

"How tiresome. Each alibis the other," Meyers told Murdoch when they were through with the interrogations. "And we still don't know what Clegg was doing. Why would he be working against American interests?"

"Unless he also had a share in the mining company," posited Murdoch. "If Canada's claim is validated the mining company will have access to a seaport. At least we were able to collect their firearms. Henry should be here shortly with the bullet. Why don't you check your sources further and see what other intrigue Clegg may have been up to from your perspective."

Murdoch decided to walk to the train station to meet Constable Higgins.

"Crabtree. What's the word from Detective Murdoch?" Inspector Brackenreid asked.

"Nothing definitive yet, but I believe he has a group of suspects he's concentrating on."

"We'll he better get his butt back here if he doesn't want to go through that whole divorce scenario on the wrong end."

"Dr. Ogden would never..."

"Of course not, Crabtree but I bet she could make him very uncomfortable for a while."

"I guess you would know, sir."

"Hmmfpp!" was all Brackenreid answered.

**Friday morning.**

"Okay Henry. Let's see what we've got." Murdoch fired each of the confiscated guns into a rain barrel one at a time and compared each bullet to the one taken from Clegg. "We have a winner, the Derringer belonging to Miss Alice Newman. Of course, this isn't actually the murder weapon is it, since Clegg was strangled to death first?"

When he met with Meyers later Murdoch said, "Let's arrest them all and sort it out later. I need to get back to Toronto."

"Alright Murdoch. I'll take Jones and Miss Newman. They're likely to be together."

"Henry, you arrest Guthrie and I'll get Maxfield Cornelius. In the meantime telephone the Constabulary and have them send a jail wagon to pick them all up."

The three went their separate ways. Higgins and Meyers had no problem finding and arresting their suspects. Murdoch on the other hand couldn't seem to find Mr. Cornelius, the ex-army man who had been dishonorably discharged. He worried the problem in his mind for a few minutes then decided to check out the livery stable.

He flashed his badge to the livery man then described Cornelius to him. Murdoch was dismayed to learn that man in question had ridden out less than half an hour earlier, going south, apparently toward America.

"What kind of horse did you sell him? asked Murdoch.

"It was an okay one I guess," replied the stable man.

"Well, I'll need one of your fastest."

"Yes sir. I'll get him saddled for you right away, sir."

As the detective mounted, he asked the livery man to get a message to Constable Higgins at the hotel. Then Murdoch wheeled around, trotted out the barn door, gave a kick and took off at a fair gallop.

He was hoping Cornelius didn't think he was being followed and therefore wouldn't be pushing his mount like Murdoch was pushing his own. In the meantime the detective was mentally calculating when the last train was leaving for Toronto and how long he had before he needed to get back to be on it. If he missed Julia's party he wasn't sure just what she'd do but he knew it would be unpleasant.

Julia was spending another half day at her clinic. She had not heard a word from William and was getting angrier and angrier. When she got home Ruby had the staff well in hand. The cook she had engaged had the meal under control.

Ruby noticed the storm clouds in Julia's eyes. "Now Jules. Calm down. You know William will be here if at all possible."

Julia ignored the comment and asked, "How is the dinner coming?"

"Quite well I think. I'm sure he'll be here, " Ruby repeated.

"We'll see." Then Julia went to the kitchen to help.

Murdoch had been riding hard for at least three quarters of an hour and had seen no one. If he didn't catch up soon he would go back empty handed. And just when he decided to call off his pursuit he saw a rider ahead. But the rider saw him too as he looked over his shoulder and recognized the police detective who had interrogated him earlier. With a kick he sent his horse from a comfortable lope to a gallop.

Murdoch was sure he had the faster horse and squeezed his knees for more power. He yelled,"Maxfield Cornelius, stop. Toronto Constabulary."

Of course Cornelius had no intention of stopping. Murdoch was rapidly catching up and as he drew even with Cornelius he yelled again,"Stop,"to no avail.

Murdoch took a deep breath, clenched his teeth and jumped from his horse to the other, knocking them both to the ground. Both men were momentarily stunned. Then they both got quickly to their feet. Cornelius took a swing at Murdoch who successfully ducked the blow and delivered a right hook of his own with all the strength he could muster. The connect flattened the man but at Murdoch's expense.

"Damn," he hissed.

He looked at his right hand which already looked like it was swelling. Murdoch jerked Cornelius up by his collar and placed handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest." When Cornelius tried to protest, Murdoch cut him off,"Just shut up and sit still while I round up the horses."

Murdoch was now in a foul mood. He checked his watch. It was getting late and it was a good hour and a half back to Port Credit if he didn't want to kill the horses, which he didn't. Horses rounded up, they started back at a slower pace. It was four thirty before Murdoch and his prisoner returned. The last train to Toronto had left at four. He tracked down Higgins and turned his capture over to him to hold for the jail wagon.

Meyers met him at the hotel. "Good job, detective. I see you got your man. And by the looks of your knuckles there you had a little difficulty, eh?"

"Yes, Mr. Meyers. I did. And now I leave this mess with you and Constable Higgins. I have an appointment in Toronto."

"How do you plan to get there, bicycle?" asked Meyers with a smile.

"That's my business. I'll get there."

By now the detective was exhausted, but he walked back to the livery stable. "As you can see I've returned your horse plus the one you sold. I was wondering if you have another like the one I borrowed earlier. I think I wore that one out. I need to get to Toronto as soon as possible."

"Detective, that was my best mount. I do have another that is almost as good. Did you want to buy her?"

"Yes, I guess I do. This one won't be a round trip."

"I think I can make you a reasonable deal, seeing as you're a lawman and all."

The deal done, Murdoch wearily mounted the mare. It was just after five o'clock. Dinner was set for eight. He was sure he could make it. He just didn't know what shape he'd be in when he got there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ride Home

Chapter 6 The Ride Home

He started out at a fair clip but then Murdoch felt something irregular in his horse's stride a few miles out. He pulled her up and hopped off the saddle. Checking her hooves he found a stone lodged in the rear left. He didn't have a hoof pick on him so he took his pocket knife and cleaned the stone out and checked her other three feet while he was at it. He remounted and set off at a comfortable canter.

Julia was no longer angry at William. Now she was worried. She knew he would never deliberately avoid coming home for a party. When she had called George at the station he told her that Higgins was sure that the detective had left for home sometime around five. He wasn't sure of his mode of transportation however.

Every five miles or so Murdoch slowed his horse to a walk to rest her. He was so tired that he didn't dare dismount. He was afraid he wouldn't have the strength to get back on. After all he had ridden more in just one day than he had in the past year. There wasn't much traffic on the road but what little there was he flew by at a gallop. Finally he could see that he was nearing the outskirts of town. He checked his watch. it was six forty-five. He was cutting it close. Once he hit the city limits, a trot was about the best he could do. Galloping through town was frowned upon.

Dinner was set for eight, but the guests would begin to arrive as early as seven-thirty. Julia and Ruby were dressed and were bustling about with the finishing touches. "I'm sure he's alright, Jules. And he'll be here. You'll see."

"I know, Ruby," Julia replied. But her smile belied her true feelings of concern and worry.

Seven o'clock on the dot Murdoch rode up to their house. He tied up the horse. "Good girl. We made it. Thanks." He thought to himself, "Was I just talking to a horse?" He ran in the back door and up the back stairs two at a time. Fortunately the first person he ran into was Linney, the maid.

"Mr. Murdoch! You're home, sir."

"Yes. I must ask you to do some things for me. I need you to call Station House 4 and have someone come get the horse that is tied in front of the house, take her to the livery, and make sure she's fed, watered, and bedded down for the evening. Then bring me a bowl of ice. Oh, and tell Mrs. Murdoch I'm home. You have all that?"

"Yes sir. Right away."

"Thank you, Linney."

William entered their bedroom. His evening clothes were laid out on the bed. "I must be expected," he thought out loud and smiled.

As he undressed he stepped into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. He was so dusty and sweaty he just had to clean up first.

"Mrs. Murdoch, Mr. Murdoch said to tell you he is home." Julia smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Is he alright, Linney?"

"He seems to be ma'am."

"What have you there?"

"Mr. Murdoch asked me to bring him a bowl of ice." Julia looked puzzled.

"I'll take it to him."

When she reached the bedroom William wasn't there. She did notice the bathroom door was closed. She set the bowl of ice on the bureau just as Linney came to tell her the first guests had arrived. She left to go downstairs.

By the time he finished his bath and was half dressed it was nearly seven- forty. He saw the ice half melted on the dresser. He stepped over to it and plunged his right hand into it. "Ahhh!" was all he could say. About five minutes was all the time he could spare for the cold relief. He carried the bowl with his hand still soaking in it over to the wing chair and sat down. He closed his eyes, but then opened them immediately. He was afraid he would fall asleep if he closed them even for a minute. Finally he realized he had better finish dressing. There was a knock on the bedroom door as he was tying his bow tie. "Yes. Come in."

Ruby opened door and walked into the room. "William, you look so handsome."

He turned around as she spoke. "Ruby! Why thank you. You look very beautiful as well."

"Julia sent me up to see if you needed any help. Most of the guests have already arrived."

He looked at his watch. It was five minutes to eight. "I didn't intend to be so late." He finished his tie then held his arm out for Ruby. "Shall we greet our company?" Ruby took his arm and laughed. "Yes, William."


	7. Chapter 7 The Dinner

The Murdochs Give a Party

Chapter 7 The Dinner

As they descended the staircase Ruby and William could hear voices and laughter coming from the parlor. William took a deep breath. Ruby squeezed his arm reassuringly. They entered the room quietly, but Julia saw them immediately and hurried over. She hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled and she said,"I'm so glad you're alright." She hugged him again as he hugged her back.

"I'm fine, Julia. And I'm here," he grinned. She took his arm as the guests looked up at his entrance. Most were enjoying a pre-dinner aperitif.

Brackenreid immediately came over to greet his host. "Well me ol' mucker, did you get everything wrapped up in Port Credit?"

"Not exactly, sir."

But before the inspector could reply, Margaret said, "Oh no you don't, Thomas. No business talk tonight. Leave the poor man alone in his own home."

William smiled, "That's quite alright Mrs. Brackenreid."

The inspector laughed and finished his aperitif, which in his case was a glass of single malt Scotch that Julia had bought especially for him.  
William strolled around the room with Julia greeting each of their guests.

As he shook hands with James Pendrick, with a slight wince, Murdoch inquired as to his latest project. "I've been looking into the moving pictures, Murdoch. I think there's a future there."

"Indeed," said William.

"Dr. Grace, George. Nice to see you. Glad you got back okay, George. Did you have any trouble with the buggy?"

"Oh, no sir. Trip was quite uneventful."

Dr. Grace nudged George in the ribs and smiled mischievously. William winked at Emily.

"Dr. and Mrs. Smythe, so glad you could come this evening. Julia tells me that you have been quite an inspiration to her, sir."

"She's a remarkable young woman. You're a lucky man."

"Yes sir. Of that I am quite aware."

Julia interjected, "I believe I'm the fortunate one, Doctor." The Smythes both smiled knowingly.

All during their circuit of the room Julia beamed. There was no place she would rather be than on the arm of William Murdoch. Why he was so hesitant in the social company of others she didn't know, because this evening he was absolutely charming.

Linney came into the room, over to Julia and whispered in her ear. Julia then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

As the couples all moved toward the dining room Ruby took James Pendrick's arm, since they were the only two single people there. Everyone took his or her seat around the beautifully set table.

The wine was poured. The meal was served. The soup was a spicy puréed green soup with horseradish, bleu cheese, and fresh watercress. Next came oysters on the half shell with a mignonette sauce, followed by poached salmon. The entree was rare filet mignon with mushrooms, mustard and red wine sauce. Vegetables included asparagus with vinaigrette and parsley potatoes. There was salad and cheeses, and for dessert apple bread pudding with bourbon sauce.

The conversations were quite convivial. Many bottles of wine were poured, both red and white. William however had water set at his place. When Linney passed by he stopped her and whispered in her ear. A few minutes later she replaced his glass of water with one of ice water. William then held his glass often with his right hand, savoring the relief the coldness brought. This did not go unnoticed by Julia who until now had not seen William's bruised knuckles. She frowned with concern for she hadn't realized he'd been injured. Now she knew why he had ask for the bowl of ice.

"Murdoch, I understand you purchased a horse to return on. How much is this going to set the constabulary back?" asked the inspector with a sly smile.

William replied, "Well sir, I've been thinking of keeping the horse myself. She's a very fine mount."

"Oh really! Planning a little recreational riding?"

"Yes, I just might be," he said with a laugh.

"Have you named the horse, detective?" asked Margaret.

"No. I haven't really thought about it."

"You should you know. An animal kept as a pet becomes part of the family."

"Well the mare is not exactly a pet, but I'll think about a name," he smiled.

"Sir, are you really thinking of keeping the horse."

"Yes I am, George. Would you care to ride her from time to time?"

"Oh no. That's not necessary."

"George, I think you would find that fun," teased Emily. George cringed.

"Miss Ogden," Pendrick began addressing Ruby, "I've been reading your stories in the New York papers. You've had quite the adventures."

"I try. Perhaps I can write a story about you, Mr. Pendrick. My brother-in-law has told me some of your own adventures."

Julia was sitting at the other end of the table from William and didn't feel she could call that far to ask him about his hand. But then she didn't have to when Dr. Smythe did it for her. "Detective, it looks like you've injured your hand. Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. It's an old injury, but I did have a little altercation this morning. I guess I'll have to learn to use a left jab rather than a right cross."

"Murdoch, you didn't mention this before," said Brackenreid.

Margaret stopped him. "You're discussing work again, Thomas."

"Yes dear".

The small talk continued until the dessert had been consumed. Then Julia said, "Would everyone like to move to the parlor. We have brandy and tea."

The gentlemen rose and pulled out the chairs for the ladies as they all relocated. Julia was not about to segregate her company into men and women.  
William poured the brandy and Linney served the tea. Some of the men had tea, well only Dr. Smythe. Some of the women took bandy, namely Ruby and Julia. The Ogden women were quite liberated. William even poured himself a brandy. As he sipped his drink William eyed the piano, flexing his fingers by his side.

"It's now or never," he said to himself as he sat down on the piano stool. No one noticed him sitting there except Julia. She got his attention and shook her head at him. He smiled back and shrugged, then opened the keyboard. He took a deep breath and began.

**[See URL below for a video of the music that William plays.]**

**see you tube. /watch?v=fagH03fxY7c**

With the first chord the whole room fell silent. Jaws dropped. Julia smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruby giggled and clapped. Margaret squeezed Thomas's hand and grinned broadly. Thomas just stared with mouth open. George had his crooked smile and a look of untold admiration for his mentor. Emily laughed out loud. Pendrick shook his head as if he should have known but didn't. The Smythes were unaware that anything unusual was going on. They didn't know Murdoch very well so assumed everyone knew of his musical prowess.

As for Wiiliam, he too began to smile. After all it was the kind of music that would make you smile. He thought to himself, "Its only three minutes or so. I can do this."

With the last two notes, the room broke into wild applause. William sat there unmoving for a moment and then shook his right hand hard for a second or two. Julia threw her arms around his neck and landed a kiss on his lips. Then she kissed his hand.

"What was that!?" Brackenreid exclaimed. "My god, Murdoch. What else are you hiding!"

Margaret laughed,"Ragtime. Our detective plays ragtime on the piano. How delightful!"

George added, "And I know the piece. I saw the music lying on detective Murdoch's table in his office. I wondered why it was there. It's Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin, I believe."

Pendrick just sat there for a moment, then spoke,"Mr. Murdoch. My hat is off to you. You are a true Renaissance man."

William let out a breath he felt he had been holding forever. The cat was out of the bag now. And now he felt all his energy drain out of him. Dinner was over, the piano business was done, he'd had a glass of brandy, and now he was exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8 End of the Evening

The Murdochs Give a Party  
Chapter 8 End of the Evening

The rest of the evening consisted of animated conversations mostly about Murdoch's hidden talents. William felt like he was holding court as he melted into his favorite chair answering a myriad of questions. How long have you played piano- Since I was a boy- why have you kept it hidden- the occasion never arose-what made you choose a rag-just liked it- and on and on. Of course William hated being the center of attention. Julia kept trying to change the subject and steer people away from him but didn't have much luck. She began to regret the whole piano affair as she referred to it to herself. It wasn't that she wasn't busting with pride for her husband's talent, but now she knew he felt exposed and it was her fault.

And then to Julia's surprise Thomas Brackenreid stood up and solved all their problems.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, detective Murdoch is a very private person. And tonight he has breached that privacy by exposing a side of himself that he has not shown us before. But I am sure that we all agree that this new aspect of our detective is something that we will keep to ourselves until Murdoch chooses to reveal it himself to a wider audience. What say you?"

Everyone agreed in turn. Julia could see William relax. And she felt the guilt lift from her as well. Evidently the cat could be put back into the bag.

At last the guests began to depart. Julia and William bade them all a good night. Ruby kissed William and Julia each goodnight and excused herself to her room. William dropped into his chair letting out a deep sigh. Julia came over and sat in his lap. He pulled her close to him.

They both started to talk at the same time. "You first, Julia."

"William, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For having this party when you don't like parties. Sorry for asking you to play piano when obviously you didn't want to since you never do it. Sorry for ever doubting that you would do any and everything to please me, " she finished, sobbing into his neck.

He laughed softly. "And I was just about to apologize to you."

Sniffling, "To me? For what?"

"I'm sorry that you felt the whole thing was an imposition to me. I actually had a nice time. And as for the piano, I don't really care whether anyone knows or not. I'll play if I like and I won't if I don't. As for pleasing you though, you're right. It pleases me to make you happy. And I'd do anything to make you happy, my love." Then he kissed her passionately. "But if we don't go to bed right now, I'll fall asleep here in this chair."

Julia laughed, stood up and pulled William up. They slowly climbed the stairs. "It was a rather nice party wasn't it?" Julia posed.


	9. Chapter 9 The Denouement

The Murdochs Give a Party

Chapter 9 Denouement

The next morning Julia arose quietly. She intended to let William sleep as long as he could. He had been so exhausted when they retired he almost fell asleep getting undressed. Lying in bed, curled up on his side, he looked so sweet.

She met Ruby in the kitchen and they had tea together, discussing the previous night's activities.

"Jules, William was absolutely magnificent last night! He was charming and outgoing. Rather unusual for him. The outgoing, not the charming. He's always charming," she winked.

Julia laughed. "He never ceases to amaze me. And he always rises to the occasion. I noticed that you and James Pendrick seemed to hit it off quite well."

"We did indeed. He has asked me to dinner tonight and I have accepted. He is a fascinating man."

"That's what William always says."

The phone rang and Linney came in,"Mrs. Murdoch, it's Inspector Brackenreid for Mr. Murdoch."

"I'll take it. I wonder what he wants. He's the one that suggested William stay home today." She picked up the receiver. "Hello Inspector. I'm afraid William is still asleep and I don't want to wake him yet. As you know he was very tired. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Doctor, I know I told him to take the day off, but Terrence Meyers is here in my office about the case the two of them were working on in Port Cedit."

"Isn't this something you can deal with? Does William really need to be there?"

"I should think he would want to see it to its conclusion."

"You're right, Inspector. He would. I'll wake him and he'll be there shortly."

"What's up, Jules?"

"Work. It seems William's is never done."

As she walked to the bed she watched William still curled up on his side, sleeping soundly. She couldn't remember him sleeping this late and not being ill, in all the years she'd known him. "I hate this," she said to herself as she leaned over and kissed him awake. Eyes still shut, a smile began to play about his lips as he kissed her back.

"What time is it?" he asked still without opening his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to get up. It's 10:00. The inspector called and wants you at the station house."

"Oh. I thought I had the day off. What emergency has struck now?"

"It has to do with that dreadful man, Terrence Meyers."

"I see." He finally opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and sore, and he had hardly moved yet. That's what you get for riding a horse all day at breakneck speed, when you aren't used to it.

When he groaned as he moved, Julia said, "Oh, William. You're in no shape to go to work."

"If I stay in bed I'll just get stiffer. Give me a hand." He reached out to her and she pulled him to his feet. "I'll get dressed and you get a cab. I really don't think I can bicycle just yet," he laughed. " You can ride with me to the office. Maybe I won't have to stay long."

The Murdochs entered station house 4, then William's office, and were greeted by George. "Mr. Meyers is in the inspector's office."

Both Julia and William proceeded to Brackenreid's, along with George.

"Alright, I'm here. What have you to say, Mr. Meyers?"

"It looks like Clegg had infiltrated the Yukon Mining Company when the American Government became suspicious of a Canadian company, made up entirely of Americans, were pushing for Canadian rights to the Alaskan panhandle. The four persons we have in custody apparently discovered who Clegg was and eliminated him. We don't know which one of them actually committed the murder, however as it was a conspiracy, they are all culpable. And since they are Americans, we are giving them back to the U.S., where they will be tried for treason and conspiracy to commit murder of a U.S. agent. Needless to say you aren't to speak of this ever..."

"Yes, yes. We know, under penalty of death. etc., etc.," finished the inspector.

"Well. Then I guess we are done here, Mr. Meyers", Murdoch stated.

"It's been a pleasure, as always, detective." Then Meyers put on his hat and left.

"Bloody hell, Murdoch! Every time that man shows up we have to clean up his mess. We have the prisoners in our jail and we have to make the arrangements to extradite them. Sorry you had to come in for this. Go! Finish your day off. Good day, doctor. Oh! By the way, the wife and I had a lovely time last night."

"Thank you, inspector. Good day."

"Julia, would you like to go by the stable and meet the newest member of our family. At least to Mrs. Brackenreid the mare is now a family member," Murdoch laughed.

"Yes, William. I think I would like to see this steed that has captured your heart."

While William paid the stable man the horse's board, Julia stood at her stall petting her head. "You are a pretty thing." The horse nickered and nuzzled Julia's hand.

William walked up. "What do you think?"

"She is quite a beauty. What color do you call that?"

"She's a grey roan. Think you'll want to take up riding?"

I don't know about that, but she did tell me that you'll be safe on her."

"Oh. She talked to you did she?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. We girls know how to communicate in all manner of ways," Julia said with mock seriousness. William laughed.

"Have you thought of a name? Margaret will hound you until you do."

"I have been giving this some thought. I think I'll call her Peggy's Cove."

"Peggy's Cove? Why that name?"

"Peggy's Cove is the place in Nova Scotia where I rode my first horse. Well I tried to ride it any way." William laughed again.

"William Murdoch! Who knew you could be so sentimental."

He shrugged. "I'm a very deep and mysterious man, my dear."

"So I'm discovering," laughed Julia. "Do you want to go for a ride or shall we go home and back to bed?"

"What do you think? Besides I'm too sore to ride."

"I hope you're not too sore for everything. You do have the rest of the day off," she winked.

"Why! Mrs. Murdoch! Whatever do you mean!"

"Come, William. I'll show you."

She took his arm and they went home to spend the rest of their day in bed.


End file.
